


The Fighter

by word_processing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just- Ow!, I really don't know, Jim is like an awesome big brother, Major Character death?, RP characters, Shameless Sebcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_processing/pseuds/word_processing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lover held her love<br/>She begged him not to go<br/>The fighter wrapped his gloves<br/>The fighter said I know, I know, I know<br/>Just this one last time<br/>I swear you'll still be mine<br/>But he can't promise much<br/>He goes for one last touch<br/>One last touch<br/>~The Fighter - The Fray</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> So Alex is my RP character and all somehow MoranMoran feels just came to be. Un-beta-ed. Mostly because I was crying the whole time I wrote this. I don't know is Sebastian dies or not, that's up to you.

Alex rolled over and groaned, pressing her face against Sebastian’s shoulder as he shifted to pick up his phone.

“’On’t answer it.” She mumbled.

“It’s Jim, I have to. Gimme just a minute, love.” Sebastian replied, kissing her before rolling out of bed and walking towards the kitchen as he answered it.

Alex didn’t bother listening to the conversation; she just buried her face in the pillows until she couldn’t stand it anymore and just had to know what Jim wanted with her lover. She got up and pulled the sheets around her as she walked sleepily out of the bedroom.

“Okay.” Sebastian was saying into the phone, it was clear that was the only word he had gotten in edgewise during the conversation. He picked up a pen and wrote something down. “Sure boss, I’ll ask her.”

Alex cocked her head to the side and leaned over Sebastian shoulder. “What did he want?”

“Bank job, small thing. Someone called him needing another person; apparently I’m first on his list.” Sebastian turned to face her, tracing her collar bone for a minute before smiling. “Wanna come with?”

Alex cracked a smile, “And what’s the assignment?”

“Really basic stuff, doesn’t even involve you pick up a gun. We go in as patrons and pretty much just run interference. It’ll be fun, and it pays well.”

Alex huffed a laugh and nodded, “Will you come back to bed now?”

Sebastian smiled and kissed her. “We have about three hours, love.”

Alex just smirked and loosened her grip on the sheet, winking and letting him chase her back to the bedroom.

*@*

Bank jobs were simple enough; they were uncommon but not unheard of. Sebastian took her hand has they walking up the stairs in front of the bank. It was almost too easy the way the robbing went, until the police got there and the thieves panicked. Twats, thought Alex, it’s not that big of a deal, your escape route if through the sewers anyway.

But, being an innocent hostage she stayed where she was, pressed against Sebastian’s side. That was, until she heard a shot. It was just a warning shot, telling the police outside that they mean business.

The next part was totally staged, but Alex could see how the thieves were on edge, and she began to think it was a bad idea when Sebastian scrambled up with little of his usually grace and was about to grab one of the thieves when he turned around and shot Sebastian.

Alex screamed, or she thought she did but all she could heard was the blood pounding in her ears and Sebastian choking as he fell to his knees and the thieves swearing and running towards the back of the bank.

“Alex.” Sebastian coughed, pressing a hand over the wound in his stomach. He tilted his head towards her as she crawled over to him, somewhere the police were starting to run in and Sebastian’s eyes were wide, blood staining his fingers.

“Sebastian. Sebastian, love, stay with me. We’re gotten get you help okay? Just stay with me, baby.” Her voice broke and she cradled his head in her lap.

“I love you.” He said, voice soft.

“No, no, no, don’t say that. Don’t say your bloody goodbyes Sebastian Moran. We’re going to spend Christmas in Budapest, remember. And New Year’s in Vienna. _Remember_? All the balls we’re going to go to. All the music and dancing. And I still haven’t even taught you to dance yet, but you’re going to be so good at it.” Alex sobbed.

Sebastian grabbed her hand and with a shaky breath and kissing each finger. “You’re beautiful.” He said.

“Don’t leave me.” Was all Alex could say.

“You’ll be okay.”

“No, no I won’t. What about the nightmares? What will I do when I wake up alone? I need you.” Alex was pleading now, as if that could stop the blood that was pooling on the floor.

“You’re perfect. You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re okay. You’re beautiful. I love you. I love you.” Sebastian held her glaze, saying everything he said when she woke up screaming from a nightmare. What he didn’t say was ‘I’m here. I’ve got you. Nothing can hurt you now. I’ve got you. I’m here.’ And she cried a little harder.

Sebastian tensed and then his muscles went completely slack. “No, no, no, no.” And then someone is pulling her up and away and EMTs are blocking Sebastian from her view and she wants to rip their head off because she can’t see him. There are arms around her and she’s crying against someone’s shoulder. She knows the smell of the expensive suit, and she can hear Jim’s voice low in her ear as he tells her to breathe.

But she can’t breathe. And one of the EMTs is saying, “He’s still breathing,” then adds, “but-“ And Alex clutches at Jim’s lapel and for once he doesn’t complain about the crispness of his suit.

“Breathe Alexandra, just breathe.” He muttered against her hair and then picks her up and cradles her against his chest as he takes her out of the bank. 


End file.
